Wendy O. Koopa Helps King Candy
Back at the ship, King Candy was playing on a piano with Sour Bill dreamily watching and Wendy O. Koopa sitting on an inkwell, looking very cross. "So, you accept defeat by Flash?" Wendy asked, not believing him. "Yes, Miss Koopa, King Candy admits defeat. Tomorrow, I leave the island, never to return." Candy said. Sour Bill was drinking a glass of red wine he poured himself from the bottle. Sour Bill heard that. "I'm glad to hear that, captain. Hic! I'll tell the crew and… Hic!" But Candy tripped him over, telling him, 'I didn't mean it.' Then Candy turned to Wendy. "And that's why I asked you over, me dear, to tell Flash I bear him no ill will." Candy said, as he carried on playing the piano. "Oh, Sentry has his ideas to be sure. Bringing that Sunset to the island, for instance. Dangerous business is that." Candy said, as he was still playing the piano. "Why, rumour has it that already she has come between you and Flash." candy said. "She had?" Wendy sobbed, and she was about to cry. "But what's this?" Candy gasped, as he stopped playing, "Tears? Then it is true." Sour Bill drank his second glass of wine, but then he stopped and put the wine bottle back in the piano case, only to get his finger stuck. He successfully pulled it out. "Oh, Sour Bill, the way of a man with a maid. Taking the best years of her life, and then, casting her aside! Like an old glove!" Sour Bill began to cry, as well. "Ain't it a blooming… Hic! …shame?" "But we mustn't judge Flash too harshly, my dear," Candy said, as he handed Wendy his handkerchief. Wendy blew her nose on the handkerchief. "It's that Sunset who is in love with him." "That's right, but I love Pipsqueak 100%!" Wendy said, nodding her head. "Mr. Bill, we must save the lad from himself! But how?" Candy asked. Sour Bill was still sobbing, "We've so little time, we sail in the morning." Candy said, "Sail! That's it, Sour Bill!" He knocked Sour Bill to the ground. "We'll shanghai Sunset!" "Shanghai Sunset, captain?" asked Sour Bill. Wendy was listening. "Take her to sea with us. With her gone, Flash will soon forget this mad infatuation." said Candy, "Come, Sour Bill. We must leave immediately, surround Flash's home…" "But captain, we don't know where Flash Sentry lives." Sour Bill said. King Candy put on his crown and gasped. "Great Scott, you're right, Sour Bill!' he exclaimed. "I can help with that!" Wendy said. "What's that, my dear?" asked Candy. Wendy flew to the map. "I'll lead you on this map to show you where Flash and Sunset are." "You could show us the way? Why I never thought of that. Take this down, Sour Bill." Candy whispered to Sour Bill. "Take this down, Sour Bill." Sour Bill whispered and then remembered he is Sour Bill. He took a few sips of wine and tipped it upside down, only for the wine to flow out. "Aye, aye, captain." He stopped the flow with his finger. Wendy put some ink on her shoes and begin to walk on the map. "Start at Pegleg Point." Candy said. "Start at Pegleg Point." Sour Bill repeated, as he wrote it down. "Forty paces west of Blindman's Bluff." "Blindman's Bluff." "Yes, yes," Candy said, as Wendy kept walking on the map with ink marks, showing them the way. "Hop, skip, and jump across Crocodile Creek. Then north by northeast one, two, three…" Wendy stopped walking.Candy was losing his patience. "WELL, GET ON WITH IT!" he shouted, banging the table with the candle holder. "Err… continue, my dear." he smiled. "Now wait a minute," Wendy said, as she flew up in front of Candy's face. "If you do find it, you will harm Flash, got it?!" "I must harm Flash?" Candy asked, "Madam, King Candy admits his word, not to lay a finger…" "Or a hook!" Wendy said. "Or a hook on Flash Sentry." "Fine." Wendy sighed. And then she drew an X on the old tree where Flash and the others were. "There they are!" "Ah, Hangman's Tree! So that's the entrance to his hiding place!" Candy grinned evilly, grabbed Wendy, and locked her in a lantern. "Thank you, my dear. You've been most helpful!" He laughed as he and Sour Bill walked away. "Help!" Wendy screamed, "Let me out! Let me out!" Category:Fan Fiction